Kiba's VERY Random Day
by FoxTail17
Summary: This was a very random story I made up. It has a lot to do with milk and Hinata getting mood swings whenever somone mentions milk. Slaps are included with milk mentionings. No pairings but please R&R!


A/N: As the name says, this is a VERY random day for Kiba, yet, he relates to it… I know… weird.. Well, here's the story..

"Bye mom! Bye Hana! See you after practice!" Kiba called as he walked out the door.

"See ya!" Tsume, Kiba's mom, and Hana, his sister, said together.

"I hope he won't feel TOO uncomfortable today, ma." Hana said as she watched Kiba leave.

"Hana, in this family, you are never comfortable." Tsuma put one arm on Hana.

Kiba walked to practice, not noticing anything out of place. He looked around and thought everything was pretty much the same. Ino fighting with Sakura, Naruto eating ramen, Sasuke giving death glares at both girls, the sand siblings being well, sand siblings, Kankuro is just plain weird with his cat suit on, Team Gai practicing, and Akamaru by his side. Everything seemed good until he got to practice…

"Hey guys!" Kiba said while waving his hand.

"Hello Kiba.." Shino said as he came up to him and…. SLAP! He bitch slapped Kiba in the kisser.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Kiba cried as he rubbed his cheek.

"Do you like milk?" Shino asked, randomly.

"What?!" Kiba looked up to him.

"ANSWER ME!" Shino slapped him again.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!?!" Kiba cried once more.

"DO YOU LIKE MILK!?? ANSWER ME!" Shino asked again as he raised his hand.

"YES! I LIKE MILK!!" Kiba quickly answered so he couldn't get slapped again.

"S-Shino-k-kun is be-being very we-weird th-this morning, Ki-Kiba-kun." Hinata said in her usual shy voice.

"I see." Kiba glared at him.

"BUT I DON'T LIKE MILK!!" Hinata loudly whispered (?!?!) and slapped Kiba.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY SLAPPING ME AND ASKING IF I LIKE MILK OR NOT!?! WHY DID YOU JUST YELL HINATA?!?!" Kiba asked.

"I hate milk…" Hinata, in this new found personality, said in an evil voice.

"Ok… Hey Kurenai-sensei." Kiba told her.

"What, Kiba? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO KILL THE SUN WITH MY EYES??!! OUCH!!!" Kurenai, unexpectedly, said in an angry tone.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU GUYS!?!?" Kiba walked from his team to where Naruto was in Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba shielded himself.

"I like dogs.." Naruto said in a cold voice.

"I'm glad to hear you say that! So is Akamaru!" Kiba held up the little pup.

"No. They make good ramen.." Naruto slurped the last bit of his 'ramen' and looked at Kiba.

"AHHHHH! HE EATS DOGS FOR A LIVING! AND I LIKE MILK!" Kiba yelled. Out of nowhere, Hinata's hand ran across his face to make a big slap…

"I hate milk.." She said, going somewhere.

"What is with everyone today?" Kiba ran smack dab into Sasuke, being shocked by what Sasuke was wearing..

"Um.. Sasuke?" Kiba called.

"Hello, Kiba. TELETUBBIES! DINKY-WINKY!" Sasuke said out of the blue. He was wearing a pink, ruffled dress and he had blush on, pink eye shadow, heels, and to top it off, he had his hair in a pony-tail….

"AHHHHHHH! TELETUBBIES ARE MAD!!" Kiba yelled in the air. Hinata again slapped Kiba.

"WHAT NOW YOU NEW HINATA, EMO, THING?!" Kiba got slapped for that also..

"I love the teletubbies.." Hinata left again suddenly.

Kiba back away from Sasuke and walked in the opposite direction. He then bumped in Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata (How'd she get there so fast?!?!), and Tsunade.

"Hello, ladies." Kiba waved, but was cautious of Hinata..

She slapped him for no reason.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SLAPPING ME?!?!"

"No reason…. I love it." Hinata's eyes became filled with this unusual coldness, which made Kiba shiver to the core.

"WE MADE UP A DANCE FOR YOU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, ACT LIKE YOU DO! I'LL KILL YOU! HAHAHAHA!" Temari yelled in his face, raising up her fan.

"Ok, mama!" Kiba tried to clam down as Temari reminded him of his mother.

"Ok girls? Let's do this!" Sakura had a radio and the song, "Salt Shaka" by Lil' John and the Eatside boys came on.

"_SHAKE IT LIKA SALT SHAKA! SHAKE IT LIKA SALT SHAKA!"_ Played the music.

All of the girls dropped it like it was hot, including Tsunade. Then, they did the booty shake. Kiba was knocked out of his mind at the gruesome sight, as he would call it. The girld didn't pay him any mind, but Hinata kept his eyes on him, knowing he did like it.

All of a sudden, they started grinding on boys that came out of nowhere.. Kiba's expression: O.O…..O.O

The song, "Grind On Me" by Pretty Ricky came on as they started grinding…. The music suddenly stopped and the guys disappeared just as they came. After, Tenten and Temari was doing the booty shake while Hinata, Ino, and Sakura did the crybaby on the ground and Tsunade bending over and vibrating. Then, all of them did the splits and bounced up and down to show that they were poppin' they booty. Kiba's expression: XX (Meaning dead, but he's not.)

Last, they all grouped together and did a pose, the cleanest thing in their dance. The last song was, "Miss New Booty" by Paul Wall and Ying-Yang Twins…….

Hinata, of course, came and slapped Kiba, but he was used to it by now and let it slide.

"TELL THE TRUTH YOU MAGGOT! DID YOU LIKE IT!" Temari yelled it more than asking. Kiba gave a nervous smile and slowly clapped.

"I, um loved it?" Kiba said. All the girls jumped up and down, all but Hinata who just walked away, this time not slapping Kiba. (I'm tired of typing that she slapped Kiba.)

"YOU BETTER HAVE!" Temari, again, yelled.

Kiba turned the other direction and this time JOGGED. He ran into all the ninjas of Konoha, except the Third Hokage and the academy students. Even the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and Kabuto were there.

"Ready everyone?" Kakashi also had a radio with the song, "Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. Allof the guys started taking off their clothe and singing it too, but Orochimaru did more. He was almost stripped into this birthday suit… He was reduce to everything..

"WHOA!! WHOA! HOLD EVERYTHING! I'M LEAVING!! GOOD-BYE!!" Kiba ran home. He ran straight to it without looking back. As he opened the door..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIBA!!!" all of the village ninjas (I have no idea how they al got there so fast..) said, with Kiba's mom and sister.

"WHAT?!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME ALL OF YOU WERE JUST A DISTRACTION FOR THEM TO SET UP A PARTY FOR ME?!?!" Kiba exclaimed. Eeryone nodded and almost laughed.

"Let me see if this is true.." He walked over to Shino, didn't do anything, but raise his hand to scare Kiba. He ran away to Hinata. This time he did the same but embraced him in a hug. Which surprised Kiba.

"WHAT THE HECK?? ONE MINUTE YOU'RE AN EMO NEXT YOU HUG ME!?!?!" Kiba exclaimed again.

"Yup." Hinata stated in her old, shy voice.

"Ok…. You're a bit weird…" Kiba regretted that with a big SLAP to the face.

"OUCH!!"

"You're lucky it's your birthday or else I would've done something worse." Again, this sudden personality change. Hinata was no longer shy anymore. She stood her ground and acted like she owned the place.

"I won't forgive none of you, BUT WHO WANTS CAKE!?!" Kiba immediately jumped over everyone and landed by the cake. He got the first piece. Everyone soon began to crowd around and ask for cake. As everyone began to mingle, Kiba made a very regretting announcement.

"DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY MILK??" Kiba asked, forgetting about the sudden personality change in Hinata.

"I hate milk.." Hinata's raspy voice rose….

A/N: Um, yeah… VERY random… I was REALLY bored so I had nothing else to do… I just wanted to make something random and off of my mind…. First of all, I bet you're wondering what happened to Hinata and the milk thing… She despises milk, as you can see…. She just likes slapping people… and Shino does, too, I guess. I never knew that Naruto ate dogs….. Note to Akamaru: Never get alone with fox boy….. What else happened? THE BOOTY DANCE!!HAHAHAHAHA! Who thought it was funny? I thought it was funny myself. I'm sorry I couldn't go into detail with the guys. I was getting tired and I was about to have to get off the computer.. I think Kiba will think teice before having a glass of milk… BYE AND REVIEW!


End file.
